


Непрощение

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -





	Непрощение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia

Горничная — тощая невыразительная мышь. Чепец над бесцветным лицом, подколотый булавками передник. Одинаковый для них всех запах пыльных метёлочек, мела, которым травят тараканов в подвалах, дешёвой сладкой пудры, крахмала. За мгновение до — а потом солёность крови, лопающийся на выдохе стон, скрежет лезвия ножа о ребро. И в расширившейся ране — Шарлотта не хочет смотреть, всё случайно — тёмная пещерка лёгкого, пузыри цвета бордо и слизь. Шарлотта помогает горничной сесть — на чисто вымытый её товарками пол, по которому уже разбегается лужа. Мышь хочет, верно, спросить: «За что», да только губы не слушаются. Шарлотта выпрямляется. Нож блестит преступлением. Закат за окнами оранжев, как перезрелый апельсин, густ и безнадёжен.  
Садовник примчался на женские крики: ботинки и штанины перемазаны землёй, в руках — деревянная тяпка. Добродушный кругленький усач, он всегда говорит Шарлотте «здоровеньки, молодая госпожа» и кланяется. Так странно: Баскервили молодые навечно, лишь Гленов сушит, разлагая, Бездна — Гленов и красноглазых. Нет, последних сжирает, растворяя без остатка, будто не было, и в этом есть и счастье, и проклятие. Нет тебя — нет памяти о том, как вгоняешь свой клинок в живот человеку, как вываливаются белые кольца кишок, которые садовник в ужасе ловит грязными от чернозёма пальцами. Шарлотта тоже хочет умереть, но не может. Потом. Как-нибудь. Обязательно.  
Юный паж выдал себя грохотом в кладовке. Он спрятался там, перепуганный: мальчик, ребенок, даже ещё не подросток, тот, кто ужасно краснеет, когда к нему обращается благородная дама, — но сейчас так рад её видеть, что бросается навстречу, обнимая. Мир вокруг сошёл с ума, а знакомые приветливые люди стали демонами: мальчик рыдает, уткнувшись в грудь Шарлотте, она гладит его по волосам. Паж не сразу замечает, что и плащ, и лиф корсета насквозь пропитались стылой кровью. Но Шарлотта не даёт парнишке отшатнуться. Нож бьёт в спину — это подло, жалит сердце — милосердно, заставляет бедолагу обмочиться — стыдно, жалко, горько. Шарлотта обоняет аммиачную вонь, сжимая обмякшее тельце в объятиях. В коридорах кричат уже мало. Только лежат грудами. Мальчика Шарлотта тоже там укладывает: выносит на закатный свет, к чавкающей под ногами красной жиже. Рукоять ножа скользит в руке; вытереть бы о гардину...  
«Я спасаю ваши души от Бездны».  
В мёртвых глазах верных слуг — боль и непрощение.


End file.
